


One Half of My Soul

by lilithiumwords



Series: Heart and Soul [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithiumwords/pseuds/lilithiumwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day, Thorin relaxes with his consort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Half of My Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naripolpetta (mofumanju)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/gifts).



Thorin II Oakenshield, son of Thráin II, son of Thrór, King under the Mountain, King of Durin's Folk, sat on his throne and stared broodingly at the assembly of Elves that stood before him. Thranduil had sent yet another group of his underlings that had been speaking for the better part of two hours with the same poise and arrogance that Thorin so strongly despised. Thorin had not been listening for nearly the entire time they had been talking, either.

Oh, he knew what Thranduil wanted: for Thorin to lower the prices of silver; for Thorin to allow Thranduil's people into his library so that they could study some of his ancient books; for Thorin to extend trade rights of any and all yellow diamonds imported into Erebor; for Thorin to stop being a stubborn bastard who refused Thranduil anything on the basis of being broody and rude; for blah blah blah -- Thorin just did not care anymore.

Maybe he should send Fíli and Kíli to one of Thranduil's parties again. That would get the Elvenking to leave him alone for at least a month.

Finally, the Elf in front of him paused for breath, and Thorin raised a hand and straightened, staring down at them imperiously. "I will speak with the council, and we will send word to the Elvenking," he stated, his voice echoing across the chamber and waking Dwalin who stood near the entrance, along with a few other Dwarves who had dozed off.

The Elves did not appear satisfied, but Thorin could not take any more long-winded speeches about how their longtime neighbors deserved better trade contracts than visitors to Erebor from afar. The Elves bowed and left, and Thorin sighed deeply and slouched a bit in his throne, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

It had been a long day. Meetings all morning, then a disastrous hearing with a miner who had unearthed a particularly large ruby -- only to reveal that he had been mining in someone else's cave at the time, on paid contract. Thorin had attempted to straighten the situation out cleanly, but both parties had shouted the hall down, despite Dwalin's glowers and his council's mutterings that _shouldn't the contractors guild have looked into this, your majesty_ \-- and dear Mahal he had a headache.

At least it was nearly time for dinner. With a heavy sigh, he turned his head to look for Balin, raising an eyebrow. "Is there anything else on the agenda?" he asked, fearing the answer.

Balin smiled slightly and nodded his head, making Thorin want to groan, but he did not. "Only one, my King. May I present Consort Bilbo Baggins, requesting an audience with his husband and king."

Thorin turned his head so quickly that his braids flew, and he smiled despite his headache upon seeing the doors opening to reveal Bilbo, dressed in a fine blue waistcoat and even wearing the circlet of mithril that Thorin had commissioned just before their wedding. He smiled across the room at his husband, and Bilbo smiled back, then took a deep breath and marched across the long platform that led to the throne.

"King Thorin," Bilbo said, standing up tall and fixing Thorin with a scolding look. Thorin stared at him in confusion, wondering what he had done now. "I humbly request that you release yourself from your duties for the rest of the day, so that I may escort my husband home and keep him there for the rest of the afternoon. Shouldn't be a problem, should it? Since the Elves have left already and I bribed Dwalin to distract Fíli and Kíli for the evening --"

Dwalin coughed loudly on the other side of the hall.

"-- and really," Bilbo continued blithely, building up his argument, "we haven't had dinner together in almost a week, I think it would be perfectly fine to take an early evening to spend time with me. That's not too much to ask, is it? I certainly can't imagine anything else that is truly pressing at the moment, that can't wait for tomorrow anyway --"

"My heart," Thorin cut him off, amused, and he distinctly heard a gagging noise but ignored it. "Your request has been granted. So long as there are no arguments from the council...?"

Balin had a hint of a smirk on his face, and some of the other advisors looked pained. "There are no arguments from the council, Your Majesty," Balin said, and Thorin felt rather pleased.

"Then I announce the closing of the audience chamber of the King, and shall retire with my consort for the day. Good evening," Thorin said, standing and walking down the steps from the throne. Bilbo beamed up at him and leaned up to kiss his cheek, and Thorin smiled, already forgetting about his headache. He took Bilbo's hand and escorted him from the room, through the hidden door at the back, and Bilbo gave him a mischievous look as the door closed behind them.

"I rather like it when they call me Consort," he said, grinning, and Thorin rolled his eyes before pressing Bilbo up against the wall and leaning down to kiss him soundly. 

He knew very well that Bilbo had only worn the circlet to get his attention -- as Bilbo knew all too well that Thorin loved to see Bilbo in such finery. So many beautiful pieces of jewelry, armor, and clothing were hung, untouched, within Bilbo's closet, all gifts from Thorin, and few of them ever worn, as Bilbo believed in more practical clothing. He of course appreciated Thorin's gifts, but he preferred the simpler side of life -- and Thorin loved him for it.

Right now, though, he was rather pleased with Bilbo's appearance -- for more than just what he was wearing -- and he made it known through deep kisses, his hands sliding up his husband's back, stroking the silken cloth of his waistcoat. Bilbo sighed into his mouth and pressed into his arms, and Thorin briefly contemplated the advantages of enjoying his husband right here -- but no, the council was on the other side of that door, and they would be walking through in only a moment.

Reluctantly, he drew back and looked down at Bilbo, enjoying how lovely he looked with soft kiss-flushed lips and pink cheeks. "You are a wonder," he said quietly, and Bilbo's blush brightened.

"I'm glad you think so," Bilbo said, giving Thorin a quick grin and leaning in to nip his lips teasingly, "because I worked very hard to sneak you out of your duties as king, and I won't let anyone ruin it for us tonight." Thorin let out a low growl and leaned into kiss him again, but Bilbo ducked out of his arms and laughed, taking Thorin's hand again. "Come on, husband, I've got a lovely dinner to prepare for you, and then you and I shall retire to our bed with full stomachs and light hearts."

He pulled on Thorin's hand and led him out of the room, and Thorin followed willingly, wondering at how easily Bilbo had captured him.

~

Together they enjoyed a truly lovely dinner that Bilbo himself had cooked, of grilled fish, fresh vegetables from Bilbo's secret garden, and deep red potatoes from Dale. Thorin had always enjoyed Bilbo's cooking, from his first taste in Bilbo's home in the Shire to the meals Bilbo had helped cook along their journey to Erebor, all those years ago. When Bilbo cooked especially for him, Thorin enjoyed it all the more, loving the simple but delicious recipes of Bilbo's homeland.

His evening was somewhat marred by the headache that had lingered from his long day, despite his joy at spending time with his husband. Bilbo noticed, of course, and while they were relaxing together in the living area smoking their pipes, Bilbo managed to disappear for several minutes without Thorin even realizing. When Bilbo returned smelling of steam and soap, he stopped in front of Thorin and stood between his parted knees, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

"Let's take a proper bath, my soul," Bilbo said, and Thorin smiled.

So he shed his clothes and went into their bathroom, which was large and beautiful with colored glass decorating the walls in a delicate mosaic of many of the beautiful, natural places of the world. There was cave moss on the walls, that glowed faintly when only the crystal lamp was lit, and a massive mirror on one wall of the room. The tub was low in the ground, full of steaming water and sparkling bubbles.

It looked all too inviting, and without a word, Thorin stepped into the drawn bath and sat down, sighing deeply as the heat began to seep into his sore and tired body. He closed his eyes in bliss, and behind him he heard the soft movements of Bilbo. Then the supple body of his beloved slipped into the bath beside him, and he heard Bilbo's voice close to his ear.

"Turn to the side."

Thorin did, finding a comfortable spot, and he felt Bilbo come to kneel behind him in the water. Then he felt gentle fingers carding through his hair, and he felt a softness in his chest, realizing what Bilbo intended to do.

"You've had a headache all day, haven't you?" Bilbo said quietly, sliding his fingers over Thorin's braids, and Thorin heard the soft clinks of his beads landing in a small bowl on the side of the bath.

"It was manageable in the morning... though once those miners came in, it got worse. Never mind the Elves," Thorin muttered, thinking sorely of Thranduil.

Behind him, Bilbo rolled his eyes and tugged on one of Thorin's braids, as he continued to pull off the beads gently. "You should have asked for some willow bark tea, I know they keep it in the kitchens," he said, sounding worried.

Thorin let out a soft murmur, not really seeing the point in sending for a tea service just for a headache. He knew Bilbo worried about his health, though. "I will consider it in the future," he said, to pacify his husband, and Bilbo muttered something about _stubborn dwarves_ , but Thorin did not pay much attention.

Then Bilbo began to undo Thorin's braids, deftly and carefully, and Thorin sighed at the feeling. Usually he did his own braids, but sometimes Bilbo got in the mood where he wanted to take care of Thorin's hair. It had taken several weeks of teaching before Bilbo's braids looked better than a child's attempts. Bilbo had complained many times, too, as Balin had taken to lecturing him on the finer points of Dwarf braiding and courting rituals, which had amused Thorin, as he had learned such things as a boy.

"How did you convince Dwalin to distract my nephews?" Thorin asked after a few quiet minutes, and Bilbo snickered behind him.

"I promised him three batches of cookies, my grandmother's recipe," Bilbo said, and Thorin let out a laugh, recalling Dwalin's odd obsession with the sweets jar that Bilbo kept hidden whenever the other Dwarf visited.

"You are a sly one, my heart," Thorin murmured, and behind him Bilbo giggled, leaning down to press a kiss to Thorin's wet ear, making him shiver.

By now, Bilbo had pulled all of Thorin's braids loose, leaving his hair wet and shining. His headache was gone, soothed by Bilbo's' gentle ministrations. Thorin turned to lean back against the bath wall, pulling Bilbo into his lap and leaning up to kiss him, smiling when Bilbo let out a pleased noise.

They kissed heatedly for several minutes, Bilbo's sighs becoming louder and Thorin's fingers questing lower, until Bilbo managed to push him away with a laugh, splashing Thorin a bit. "Not yet!" he giggled, tapping Thorin on the nose, and Thorin scowled at him. "We've got to wash your hair properly, I'll not have you grumbling in the morning about the oil build-up again. Come on," he said, reaching past Thorin to take the shampoo, and Thorin let out a low noise -- which was _not_ a grumble.

"Fine," he muttered, and Bilbo rewarded him with another kiss. Then he sat up, straddling one of Thorin's thighs and pouring shampoo into his hands, reaching up to rub it into Thorin's hair. Thorin allowed it, watching Bilbo with a small smile, enjoying how the soft light of the lantern and the faint blue glow of the moss lit Bilbo's damp skin in all the right places and brightened his blue-grey eyes. His lover was simply too beautiful for words.

Bilbo worked his hair into a proper lather, then he grinned down at Thorin. "Time to rinse," and Thorin raised an eyebrow before gripping Bilbo's waist and pulling him down, giving him a kiss that left soap suds on Bilbo's cheeks. Bilbo swatted him and slipped out of Thorin's grasp, crossing to the other side of the wide tub to see to his own hair and body, all the while watching Thorin.

Thorin frowned at him, but he knew that the faster they finished cleaning, the sooner he could throw Bilbo down on their bed and ravish him properly. So he dipped beneath the water's surface and scrubbed the soap out of his hair, standing up afterwards and looking over at Bilbo, whose attention was caught by the water dripping down Thorin's body.

He smiled slowly. "See something interesting?" he asked, and Bilbo's gaze grew heated.

"Perhaps," his husband returned teasingly, and Thorin laughed, feeling more relaxed and happier than ever.

"Come to me, my heart," he said, beckoning Bilbo closer, and Bilbo gave him a soft smile as he walked over, pressing into Thorin's arms and leaning up to kiss him again. The kiss easily grew heated once more, and it was a long time before either of them paid any attention to anything but each other.

~

They dried each other slowly afterwards, exchanging soft kisses and lingering looks, warmed by their shared desire and the love that burned within each of them. When they were again dressed, now in their sleeping clothes, Bilbo led Thorin to the bed and walked backwards to it, smiling up at Thorin who approached him with a darkened gaze and a faint smile. They fell into bed together, curling around each other in a familiar and comfortable way, years of marriage having taught them how well they fit together.

Thorin rested his cheek against Bilbo's soft curls, while Bilbo trailed his fingers over the blue silk of Thorin's shirt. Thorin felt warm and sated, lulled by Bilbo's body fitting against his so perfectly. He wished, sometimes, that he could have told his angry, brooding self to speak to Bilbo more kindly, all those years ago.

But then if he had not grown from who he had been into a king worthy of Erebor, with Bilbo's guidance and friendship, then he doubted he would be the same person now. Where would Thorin be without Bilbo Baggins, his husband, friend, consort, lover, and soulmate?


End file.
